When Geese Didn't Attack
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: hey:) I'm kinda new to fanfic, and i've only just plucked up the courage to post a fic, so please, no hate:) this fic is of what if geese didn't intrude on Miranda and Gary's picnic in s3 e5... please R&R thanks:) (rated T just to be safe!) i'm actually really nervous about posting... so here goes, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

miranda and Gary sat gazing into each other's eyes. Slowly edging in for the kiss. The cream of which sat on Gary's nose made Miranda's hart skip a beat as it were.

There eyes slowly closed as their lips met, soflty. A quick peck and they pulled away slightly, foreheads resting on foreheads. Opening their eyes to look at the other's reaction.

Gary's hand slipped up behind Miranda's neck slowly and gently tweaking at her hair; his smile ever so faint. He slowly pulled her back in for another kiss, but this time it was a full on snog. Hands roaming hair and pulling each other closer. Miranda felt asif she had ripped Gary's lovely shirt as she clasped it ever so tightly.

The customer had turned off the music, and watched the blossoming romance beneath. Stevie popped out from behind a tree and signalled him to come down, without disturbing either of them.

Miranda slowly pulled away for air, she looked into Gary's eyes, her smile, so radient and loving.

"Cream nose..." Gary whispered teasingly as he smoothed her cheek with his thumb.

"What?" Miranda asked confused as she felt at her nose; it seems the cream had rubbed off onto her nose.

Gary laughed and wipped at it with a napkin, smiling intentley at her.

"I love you..." Miranda whispered.

Gary looked at her, his smile widened; "And I love you too..." he whisepered before pulling her in for another snog.

After about an hour of snogging in a park during a romantic picnic Miranda started to panic. "What about Mike?!" she complained.

Gary opened his eyes and looked at her confused, his face frazzled and peaceful.

"I can't dump him, I've been trying all day, but, something comes up in the way..." she started to get in a flap.

"Has anyone ever told you you're really cute when you get in a flap?" Gary asked smilling.

"Gary!?" Miranda added rather cross, but couldn't help but smile and blush.

"It'll work itself out, trust me... I'm always here for you..." Gary whispered as he pulled Miranda in for another snog.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Miranda and Gary jumped apart at the familair voice and looked up.

Mike stood before them angrily.

"So you thought you'd just try and have it off with my girl?!" Mike decalred.

"NO! It was nothing like that, I just figured, it's time I told her how much I love her, and that I don't want to be apart from her anymore..." Gary said camily.

"Quirky?! Do you love him too?!" Mike asked.

Miranda nodded, "I always have..." She whispered.

"So what was I then? A bit on the side?" Mike shouted.

Miranda shook her head, "I wanted to proove to myself I could get over you..." she whispered ashamed.

"So you just used me..." Mike added.

"No, I do love you, but, not, LOVE you..." Miranda whispered confused.

"Brilliant..." Mike shouted sarcastically before kicking the picnic basket into Gary and walking off in a huff.

Gary span around and looked at her; "Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

Miranda nodded, "He was actually rather boring..." she whispered.

"Come here you..." Gary whispered pulling her close for a lovely hug.

They both knew this was the start of a blossoming romance, and a very exciting future.

THE END.


	2. I Got My Gary

They slowly walked back to the resteraunt, hand in hand, happy, the earlier encouter with Mike forgotten about.

as they approached the door Gary's smile suddenly faded. "I've got to get back to the resteraunt... I've still got so much to do..." he complained.

"Oh..." Miranda replied sadly.

"Look, come to the opening tonight, and then, when I'm done... we'll go back to my place if you want, and we'll have a bottle of wine and a good chat..." Gary suggested, lifting her head up with his finger.

"Sounds like a good plan to me..." Miranda replied happily.

"I love you..." Gary added happily before putting the basket on the floor and kissing her.

After Gary failed at a French accent afte seating Raymond, he returned to the bar. Organising the rest of the evening's meals.

"Miranda, can we talk?"

Miranda spun around to face Mike, stood there angrily, his voice quite so no-one else could hear. "Mike, don't..." Miranda started.

"Just, please hear me out..." Mike added angrily.

Gary noticed the encounter from the bar and slowly made his way over. "More champange madam?..." Gary smiled presenting her the bottle.

"Why yes sir!" She smiled.

Gary poured her a glass and took her hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Thought you'd rub it in?" Mike said in an angry whisper.

Gary looked at him oddly, before shaking his head. "Are you coming for a dance?" he whispered softly in her ear and taking her hand.

"Yeah..." Miranda replied happily taking his hand and walking away.

Mike looked at us angrily, after muttering something utterley terrible walked out in a very bad mood.

Gary and Miranda started dancing happily together, holding each other very close. Slowly swaying to a romantic track by Take That.

In the background you could see Raymond stand up and go great a guest in the doorway.

The music stopped with a sudden high pitched squeal from Stevie.

Everyone span around to see Gary Barlow stood smiling and waving at all the guests.

"MIRANDA LOOK! IT'S GARY BARLOW!" She squealed, nearly crying in excitment.

"You've got you're Gary, and I've got mine..." Miranda smiled as she snogged Gary.

Everyone clapped with a triumphent "Finally!" even Gary barlow let out a happy cheer.

The party finished and Miranda and Gary were left alone in the resteraunt, having a final glass of champagne.

They sat on the sofa, Miranda wrapped in Gary's arms.

They stay like that for about an hour, before finally Gary spoke. "lets lock up and head back..." he whispered kissing her head.

"Good plan..." Miranda smiled as she snuggled into his chest.

To Be Continued...


	3. Back at Gary's

They clambered out of the taxi and Gary paid the man before thumbling in his pocket for keys to his apartment.

He unlocked the door and flicked the light switch, enlightening the whole flat with bright light.

"Home sweet home..." he mumbled quitely tossing the keys aside onto his cabinet and throwing his jacket through his bedroom door.

Miranda took off her jacket and put it on the back of a chair along with her overnight bag.

"It's a bit on the small side but it's home..." Gary mumbled looking around his small flat.

"It's cosy" Miranda replied with a sweet smile that made Gary's heart melt.

Gary let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm just going to put my pj's on, I'll be back in a tickety-mundo" Miranda laughed taking the mick out of Tilly.

"Yeah, alright..." Gary smiled.

Miranda went through to the bedroom.

Gary started raiding through his cupboard, emerging with two glasses and a bottle of wine, he put them on the coffee table and got out some nibbles, placing them beside the wine in a bowl. He dimmed the lights and pulled his belt out through his loops as it was digging in his stomach. He tossed it in the corner and sat on the sofa, awaiting Miranda's return.

She sat beside him on the sofa taking a handfull of crisps as she sat.

Gary turned to face her, his arm lent over the back of the sofa as he watched her adoringly.

"Is there something on my face?" Miranda suddenly asked concerned.

"No.." Gary replied confused.

"Then why do you keep starring at it?" She asked even more confused.

"Because it's so cute..." Gary replied smiling, slowly smoothing his thumb across it.

Miranda blushed.

Gary laughed slightly, "I'll put some music on..." He added before reaching to grab his stereo remote and clicking 'play'. Noddy Holders' voice filled the flat as his Slade cd started to play, 'come feel the noise'.

Miranda burst out laughing. "Not very alluring" She teased.

Gary laughed and stood up to change the cd. He started flicking through all of his cd's, inspecting each one closely.

"Forget music, just come and kiss me already..." Miranda urged.

Gary turned to face her and laughed; a sheepish grin in his face before putting the cd's back down and running over to the sofa, giving her a very pleasant snog.

"Come on..." Miranda whispered dragging his hand through to the bedroom.

They were through the door when Gary came rushing back through to the living room, he jumped over the sofa and grabbed the wine and glasses before climbing back on the sofa and hurdling over it racing back to the bedroom, kicking the door closed after he entered.


	4. I'm sexy aren't I?

The next day...

Miranda looked around the room confused. "What a wonderfully wonderfull what i call dream..." she sighed. "Wait, this isn't my duvet, nor my bedroom..." She added sitting up.

Gary popped his head around the door. "Do you enjoy talking to yourself?" He teased coming over and kissing her.

"Yep, like i'm enjoying those pj bottoms..." She teased as he lay besides her.

Gary looked down at his muppet bottoms. He laughed embarassedly.

"There cute..." Miranda teased hir fingers exploring his hair.

"They were the first things I found..." He laughed, enjoying her touch.

"Very lovely..." she smiled, kissing his soft hair.

Gary laughed again; "I'll be back in a moment..." he added getting up and leaving the bedroom.

He returned with a rather lovely tray full of english breakfast, juice and coffee. A flower made it look perfect. "Here you are darling..." He smiled handing her the tray.

"Daww' thanks Gary..." She smiled kissing him before happily tucking into her food.

Gary suddenly reached and stole a sausage off of her plate.

"Rude..." she teased.

He winked and started eating it, dipping it in her tomatoes.

"Are you trying to be sexy?" Miranda teased.

"No, not really, I suppose I'm trying to eat, but hey! I'm up for a laugh!" he Joked with a wink.

"Yeah, it will be a laugh..." She teased.

Gary took the now empty tray and put it on his drawers before turning to face her. "Are you saying I'm not sexy?" He teased.

"Hmm..." Miranda teased with her thinking face. "Maybe..."

"I have you know I'm very sexy..." He added leaning against his drawers folding his arms.

"Oh are you know..." Miranda teased.

"Mmm, yeah..." he added teasingly, slowly approaching the bed. He crawled on it and started tickling her.

"Get off..." Miranda laughed trying to bat his hands away.

"Am I sexy, am sexy aren't I?!" He laughed tickling her.

"yeah! yeah!" Miranda laughed, rolling about, trying to get out of the tickling.

Gary smiled at her lovingly.

"Very sexy..." Miranda mumbled.

"Oh, am I now?" Gary said flirtasiously.

Miranda nodded before clasping his face and snogging him, dragging the covers over their heads.


	5. Short But Sweet

"Right, I need to go open up the restaruant... am I dropping you off at your's?" Gary asked now fully dressed and ready for work.

"Can I hide, I can't be bothered getting ramraided with questions..." Miranda mumbled.

"Of course... but I expect that phone to be on, I need someone to send my saucy texts to..." Gary teased kissing her head.

"Slacking off work to text?! Tut tut..." Miranda added, trying to keep a straight face.

"What can the big cheese do? sack me?" Gary teased.

"I don't know, is it legal to sack yourself under texting in working hours?" Miranda joked.

"You wally... right, I'll get off as soon as I can, help yourself to anything in the fridge, freezer, cupboards... just, don't burn the place down? Love you.." Gary smiled kissing her.

"One, I can cook fine thankyouverymuchthankyousotoyou... and dos, Spanish for two.. I love you also..." she replied kissing him one final time before letting him leave.


	6. Bye phone, hello Stevie

The restaraunt was packed, everyone was super excited because of Gary Barlow's appearence. Gary was cooking lots of food in the kitchen. His phone suddenly started ringing; he pulled out of his pocket.

"Hello baby..." he said happily as he rested the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Hows it going?" Miranda asked happily.

"Buisy, very..." before he could finish his sentace his phone slipped through the gab and landed in the spaggeti bolagnaise. "No, no, no, no, no, no" He continued, fishing it out on a spoon. "Oh god..." he whined as it dripped in the sauce, he quickly took the back off, pulling out the battery. His phone was ruined.

* * *

After the dinner time rush the resteraunt had quitened down, there was only one sitting in the corner and they were merrily eating away. Gary lay on the sofa in the corner; reading through the newspaper. He couldn't concetrate. His thoughts kept wondering to Miranda. He smiled to himself and put the newspaper down, he closed his eyes and remeniced the night before...

* * *

"Gary, have you seen Miranda anywhere?!"

Gary jumped awake; looking around confused. He sat up and bent over, rubbing his eyes as his vision returned from the bluryness of sleep.

"Gary..."

Gary looked up and smiled at Stevie, "What time is it?!" he yawned.

"four... Now, where's Miranda... did she spend the night at you'rs last night... seen as your together..."

Gary chuckled slightly. "If I told you that I'd have to kill you..." he joked budging over so Stevie could sit down.

"So she did..." Stevie squealed clapping her hands.

"Shurrup..." Gary laughed nudging her.

"Only if you make pancakes..." Stevie joked.

"Fine..." Gary stood up and stretched. "Stevie..."

"Yeah..." She asked curious looking up from the paper she was know reading.

"Do you think Miranda would like it if I..." His words trailed off.

"If you what?!" Stevie added, putting the paper down.

"No, it dosen't matter..." Gary added, going through to the kitchen.

Stevie followed, "No Gary... continue..."

"Proposed...!" Gary added.

Stevie squealed and clapped.

"I was thinking on a holiday somewhere, or a mini break or something... I know it's a rubbish idea, but shes it for me!" Gary added flipping the pancakes.

"I say you go for it..."

Gary's face beamed a sheepish smile...


	7. suprise?

_Later that night;_

"Hello..." Gary called through as he entered his flat, throwing his broken phone and keys aside, he put the takeaway in the oven whilst he went to find Miranda. He looked through to the bedroom, she wasn't there. He then headed towards the bathroom, knocking gently. "Miranda?..." He called sweetly.

"Just give me two minutes..."she called back.

"Okie dokie..." he smiled before heading back into the kitchen, he raided through his bag and got the holiday brochures out. setting them up nicely with the plates, wine and candles.

"Hey..." Miranda smiled as she came out wrapped his dressing gown; "You have a lovely shower I must say..."

"Hi..." He laughed wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. "Had fun?"

"No, you didn't reply to your texts..." She wined.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had an accident with my phone, it kind of got err, sauced..." He laughed handing it to her.

"Smells like spaghetti bolognaise..." Miranda laughed giving it a good sniff.

"Yep, someone decided to ring me, mentioning no names... and it dropped in the food..." he laughed throwing it back on the side.

"Sorry..." Miranda mumbled.

"Don't worry about it..." he laughed kissing her. "Right, curry..." He smiled taking it out of the oven and plating it up.

* * *

"What are these?" Miranda asked curious as she ate, noticing the holiday brochers.

"I thought I'd take you away on a romantic get away..." he said flirtatiously.

Miranda started to smile.

"Anywhere you want. Just the two of us..." Gary smiled putting his fork down and taking her hand. "I love you so much and I want to prove it, and have you to myself for a couple of days, no interruptions..." he said blushing slightly and kissing her hand.

"I'd love to..." Miranda smiled; "And I love you too..." she added kissing his hand, before grabbing one of his chips from his plate.

"Oi... RUDE!" Gary laughed.

"My slogan" Miranda laughed.

"My point exactly..." Gary teased taking one of hers and dipping it in her sauce before eating it.

Miranda laughed shaking her head. She was most defiantly looking forward to her holiday...


	8. Paris

Miranda and Gary sat under the Eiffel Tower... chatting away and eating the lovely picnic Gary had prepared. The weather was lovely and Gary sat bare chested in his shorts... making a bit of a show for Miranda.

"Look at that!" Gary said suddenly pointing in the distance.

"What?" Miranda asked confused standing up to get a better view. "Gary there is nothing..." Miranda started as she turned away.

Gary was on one knee... a black velvet box in his hand.

Miranda was speechless and started getting giddy.

Gary reached up and took her hand. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I've loved you for 14 years... everyday I've seen you you've made me smile... and over the years I have been a complete arse... I've hurt you so many times... I don't see why I deserve you... But, to make up for it; and to prove, I'll never do anything stupid or hurtful to you again... Miranda; Will you marry me?!" Gary then opened the box revealing a diamond ring.

Miranda felt teary and was speechless. She nodded her head giggling... "Yes!" She whispered excitedly.

Gary jumped up and kissed her. He then fumbled to put the ring on her finger. "I love you so much!"

"I love you so much more!"

**THE END**


End file.
